All Might-DE NUEVO UN SIMBOLO
by Javier Esteban
Summary: La historia comienza en la pelea contra All For One vs All Might, donde este estaba dando su ultimo esfuerzo como símbolo de la paz contra este villano malvado. Donde después de su pelea lo encontraría una niña pelirroja de no mas de 8 años Nota: All Might no pudo encontrar un digno sucesor por lo que aun tiene el One For All ya que nunca conoció a Izuku.
1. Capitulo 1 La Cura

Primero que nada vengo de Wattpad por lo que tendra partes que no tienen logica ya que en Wattpad me gusta publicar con fotos y aqui eso no se puede hacer. Por lo que pido disculpas.

Tratare de respetar la personalidad de All Might, ya que es un personaje con el que me encariñe mucho y cambiarle algo seria una falta de respetó total a la serie, a si que espero hacerlo bien.

All Might se encontraba dando todo de si en su forma debilitada peleando con el ser mas malvado y vil que el habia conocido jamas.

All For One:muestrale al mundo tu patética forma, símbolo de la paz. Mejillas huecas y ojos hundidos. Que gran heroe tan patético. No te averguences All Might-(dijo viendo la forma debilitada de All Might, el heroe y poseedor de One For All que mas a odiado de todos los portadores)-este es tu verdadero forma. El verdadero tu-(dijo con burla)

All Might:Aun que mi cuerpo se pudra y debilite... aunque intentes exponer esta forma. Mi corazon seguira siendo el simbolo de la paz-(dijo apretando su puño con determinacion en su mirada)-es algo que nunca podras robar, All For One.

All For One: maravilloso. me rindo, All Might, olvide que eres tan terco como un niño. Bien, entonces tal vez esto tampoco te afecte-(dijo levantando un dedo) de hecho, Tomura Shigaraki es nieto de Nana Shimura.

Pasaria un momento de silencio en el que cambiaria por completó la expresión de All Might una llena de angustia y lamento.

All For One:no dejaba de pensar en que te odiaria mas a si que cree oportunidades para que se encontraran. Lo venciste verdad? Sonreíste orgulloso al derrotarlo sin saber nada-(dijo con burla viendo a All Might ya derrotado totalmente)

All Might:Mentira-(dijo sin poder creerlo)

All For One:es cierto. Lo entiendes, ¿verdad? Es algo que yo haria.

A lo que All Might Bajaría sus manos en señal de derrota.

All for One:que raro, All Might. Donde esta tu sonrisa??-(dijo con burla)

En ese momento, All Might le vinieron recuerdos de su maestra, Nana Shimura y sus enseñansas de que los heroes no solo salvan vidas, sino corazones y que los que sonrien en momentos dificiles son los mas fuertes.

All Might:Desgraciado-(dijo derrotado por el golpe psicológico que le dio su archi enemigo)

All for One:esto es muy divertido. Tal vez si pude robar una parte.

All Might:un pariente de mi maestra...que he hecho????-(a lo que gritaria de desesperación y angustia)

¿...?:no pierda... All Might... Por favor... Ayudame!

A lo que All Might entraría en razón...

All Might:claro, señorita-(dijo levantando su puño de nuevo) si, hay mucho...que un héroe debe proteger, All For One. ¡Por eso no perdere!

(Espacio mental de All Might)

Nana:Toshinori, cuando estes en tu limite, recuerda...recuerda por que aprietas tu puño... De donde vienes... Tu origen. Eso te llevara mas allá de tus límites.

( Fuera del espacio mental)

All Might estaba preparando su puño para pelear y dar la Buena batalla contra el villano.

All For One:no puedes usar todo tu poder con esa herida que te hice, verdad? All Might? Pero un heroe herido es mas temible. Incluso ahora veo en sueños la imagen de tu cara persiguiendome con las entrañas por fuera-(preparando su golpe) debo cuidarme de 2 o 3 golpes solamente.

A lo que All For One estaba a punto de dar su golpe, pero en eso llegarian los demas heroes a por lo menos ayudar a All Might rescatando los heroes y civiles heridos de la sona para que all might no se contubiera pasando igual que en el anime. Donde con un golpe mandaria a todos los heroes a volar.

All For One:bien, dejemos de hablar de empciones y hablemos de la realidad. Extremidases resorte, impulso cinetico por cuatro, aumento de fuerza por tres, multiplicador, Hipertrofia, Remaches, Caminata Aérea y huesos lanza-(dijo mientras su brazo crecia mas y mas)-las ondas expansibas solo eran para agotarte y no matarte. Para matarte sin duda, te golpeare con la mejor combinacion de dones que poseo.

All Might se prepararia para responder al ataqué de All For One.

All For One: Puedes morir lleno de lamentos, All Might, sin nadie al que heredaste tu poder, One For All morira junto con tigo-(dijo mientras se lanzaba para dar su golpe con la mejor convinacion de dones que poseía)

Chocando sus ataques con todo lo que tenian.

Donde All For One estaba ganandole a All Might.

All For One:¡Nulificacion de impacto!-(dijo mientras le ganaba en poder destructivo a All Might

A lo que All Might escucharia una voz en su cabeza.

Nana:Cuando estes en tu límite, recuerda..

All Might:no es solo por ser un símbolo. Como mi maestra hizo por mi... Hasta no encontrar un digno sucesor...-(parando e igualando el golpe de All For One)- hasta entonces...

All For One:resistes de forma tan desagradable.

All Might:no puedo

All For One:fue un error...

All Might:¡NO PUEDO MORIR!

Dondo un golpe como carnada para engaňar a All For One.

All For One:esos golpes no son lo mismo que en antaños All Might-(preparando otro ataque)-es debil-(pero el brazo de All Might se desinflaria)-eh??

All Might:¡POR QUE NO LE PUSE FUERZA!

All Might de nuevo escucharia la voz de su maestra dandole alientos en su ultima pelea.

Nana:el poder se a confiado a la siguiente generación por mucha gente, orando que funcione para el bien de todos

Donde All Might veria la silueta de su maestra mientras esta estaba de espalda.

Nana:para que sus esperanzas sean una. Ahora es tu turno.

Nana:esfuerzate, Toshinori-(dandole el poder)

Donde All Might con el brazo sanado se lanzaria con todo a All For One.

All Might:Adios, All For One-(hacercandose cada vez mas, hasta que...

All Might:!UNITED STATED OF SMASH¡ -(gritaria con todo su corazón

Creando un gran tornado con su ataque acabando y dejando casi muerto a All For One.

All Might:y tambien, adios One For All-(dijo despidiéndose de su poder ya que habia dado todo de si e incluso llendos más allá de sus límites)-lo unico que lamento es no haber encontrado un digno sucesor-(dijo para caer desmayado a punto de morir...

(Mundo DXD)

Se encontraba una niña de 8 años de pelo rojo carmesi que se encontraba jugando como toda una niña de su edad con sus juguetes.

Hasta que escucharía un fuerte estruendo a las afueras de su mansión. Esta llena de curiosidad iria a ver que estaba pasando sin saber que este acontecimiento cambiaria su vida para siempre.

Rias:que sera ese ruido-(dijo con voz curiosa llendo al lugar del ruido)

Caminaria unos minutos, hasta que veria a una figura en unos arbustos.

Rias:que sera eso-(dijo curiosa)-parece una persona?-(sin mas llendo donde se encontraba)

A lo que Rias viendo que era una persona sumamente delgada que parecia un esqueleto viviente.

A lo que Rias preocupada iria corriendo donde el..

Rias:esta persona esta en un punto crítico, sino hago algo va a morir-(dijo en pánico-(a lo que sacaria sus piezas malignas)-bien, seras mi primera pieza de mi nobleza.

A lo que sacaria un peón para tratar de revivirlo, pero la pieza no reaccionaria. Trataria de intentar de una en una, pero no reaccionaba hasta que sin mas sacaria todas sus piezas de peón.

Rias:este hombre de seguro tiene una sacred Gear nivel Longinus o tiene mucho potencial-(dijo viendo las 8 piezas de peon que 2 de ellas eran mutadas)-( vaya estan reaccionando, sin duda eres alguien especial a pesar de verte tan debil-(dijo viendo al hombre esquelético)-no te preocupes, desde ahora yo te cuidare y no dejare que nadie mas te lastime-(donde las piezas entrarian)

Rias:bien, ire a pedir ayuda a mis padres para que te vengan a buscar y llevarte a casa-(sin mas llendo a su mansion)


	2. Capitulo 1 La Cura (2)

(Mansion de Rias)

Rias:Ayuda papá, mamá, hermanó-(dijo tratando de llamando la atención de toda su família)

Pero solo la escucharia su madre.

Venelana:que pasa querida-(dijo preocupada)

Rias:hay alguien en nuestro patio que esta muy lastimado, por favor ayudame a traerlo a casa.

Venelana:quien es hija, no te hizo nada???-(dijo preocupasa)

Rias:no,cuando llege estaba a puntó de morir por lo que usé mis piezas de peón con el para que no muriera.

Venelana:bien, vamos a buscarlo y ver que tan grave es su situación.

Sin mas llendo a buscarlo las 2 juntas donde llegarian al lugar donde estaba All Might

Venelana:vaya, pobre hombre, de seguro a sufrido mucho. Esta todo desnutrido y esta muy herido-(dijo con preocupación viendo al hombre esquelético)

Rias:yo me encargare que no vuelva a sufrir nunca mas madre-(dijo viendo a su madre)-

Venelana:esta bien hija, yo te apoyare en todo-(dijo sonriendo al ver el gran corazón de su hija)-llevémoslo a casa y le haremos unos examenes para saber cual es su situación medica.

Sin mas llendo a su mansion

Pasarian unos minutos donde porfin llegarian a la mansión y lo llevarian a unas de las tantas habitaciones de la mansion, donde lo dejarian Acostado esperando al medico que lo vendria a ver en unos minutos.

Ya pasaria un tiempo y llegaria el doctor

Medico:bien, quien es mi pasiente-(dijo viendo a Venelana)

Venelana:como ve, el es-(dijo apuntando al esquelético All Might)-como ve esta muy grave y por muy que mi hija lo haya revivido su estado es muy grave.

Medico:bien deje lo chequeo de inmediato-(dijo acercandose a All Might, donde este le tendria que sacar la parte de arriba de su traje para hacer sus examenes , donde este quedaria sorprendido)-joder esto se ve muy grave señora venelana-(dijo viendo la herida-(dijo sorprendido por la herida que tenia All Might)

Venelana:por favor prosiga y diga su diagnóstico para saber que tan grave es-(dijo seria)

(Minutos despues)

Venelana: y bien?? Que tan grave es?-(dijo algo preocupada por el hombre)

Medico:bien le sere sincero-(dijo serio)-jamas habia visto algo como esto, no me explico cómo sigue vivo en este estado. Para empezar por lo que pude ver por el diagnóstico, este hombre no tiene estomago y le falta la mitad de sus órganos respiratorios. Sin duda este hombre tiene mucha voluntad para todavía vivir en su estado.

A lo que Venelana y Rias que se encontraban alli se sorprenderian y preocuparian por su estado actual

Medico:ni las evil piezes no son suficientes para sanarlo.

Venelana:bien, muchas gracias, puede retirarse.

Medico:muy bien disculpen por no poder hacer nada más, pero esto esta fuera de mis manos.

Venelana:no se preocupe, yo me encargaré de aqui en adelante.

Sin mas el medico se iria de la habitación.

Rias:madre, el se recuperara verdad-(dijo con ojos llorosos)-esto no me gusta no pense que seria tan grave, no quiero que muera, por favor haz algo.

Venelana:no te preocupes hija-(dijo acariciando su cabeza)-yo me encargare de todo-(y sin mas llendose de la habitación a cobrar un viejo favor a su amiga cierta matriarca sitri dejando a su hija cuidando a All Might)

(Al dia siguiente)

Toshinori se encontraba despertando de su largo sueño despues de la larga pelea que habia tenido.

Toshinori:eh? Aun estoy vivo-(dijo empezando ver a su alrededor viendo una silueta roja que aun no podia ver bien)-donde estoy?

Rias:DESPERTO-(dijo gritando y en el proceso tirando todas las cosas que tenia en la mesita de noche que tenia al lado de la cama de Toshinori)-que alivió,no se preocupé pronto estara mejor.

A lo que Toshinori algo aturdido trataria de identificar la silueta hasta que su vista se aclararia y veria que al lado de el era una niña de no mas de 8 años de pelo rojo carmesí.

Toshinori:niña, di-dime donde me encuentro-(dijo algo debilitado)

Rias:estas en mi casa, te encontré muy lastimado en mi patio.

Toshinori:ya veo, disculpe las molestias jovencita, pero me temo que ya debo irme-(dijo tratando de levantarse)

Rias:no puedes irte, ahora eres mi resposabilidad, por lo que no te dejare ir tan lastimado-(dijo recostandolo de vuelta en la cama)

Toshinori:no quiero ser una molestia para usted jovencita, yo ya soy un caso perdido-(dijo con mucho pesar)

Rias:no eres un caso perdido, eres mi siervo y yo te cuidare de ahora en adelante-(dijo preocupada)

Toshinori:espera?? Siervo?? Que clase de broma es esta-(dijo despertando completamente)

A lo que apareceria Venelana detras de la puerta.

Venelana:cuando mi hija te encontro estabas casi muerto por lo que te reencarno como su nuevo peón-(a lo que le explicaria todo de que ahora era un demonio reencarnado y explicandole que aunque fueram demonion no eran malos)-mi hija para evitar su muerte tomo esa decisión. Su estado es muy grave-(dijo apuntando a su estomago)

Toshinori:lo se, ya estoy acostumbrado-(dijo tocando su vieja herida con mucha frustración)-y por cierto niña, gracias por salvarme la vida, aunque siendo sincero no creo que dure mucho más-(dijo con pesar dejando de tocar su herida)

Rias:de nada y por cierto cual es su nombre??? El mio es Rias Gremory y el de mi madre es Venelana Gremory-(dijo presentandose a su madre y a ella)

Toshinori:mi nombre es Yagi Toshinori-(dijo viendo a la niña)-un gusto jovencita.

Venelana:oh que distraida soy-(dijo llamando la atención Rias y Toshinori)-Rias ayudame a llevar a Toshinori al medico para curarlo de una vez-(dijo sonriendi a su hija)

Rias:que bien-(dijo dando pequeños saltos de alegria)

A lo que Toshinori quedaria en blanco por lo dicho por Venelana, osea escuho bien?? Dijeron que lo iban a llevar al medico para curarlo. Algo que ya para el era un caso perdido para el. Por lo que no queria ilusionarse para luego volver a caer en lo mismo de antaño cuando lo operaron.

Toshinori:es broma verdad?? Por que si esto es una broma de ustedes no me es gracioso para nada-(dijo tocando su herida con mucha frustración)

Venelana:se que es grave tu herida, pero te recuerdo que somos seres sobrenaturales por lo que aqui podemos tratarlo-(dijo seria)-aqui la tecnologia curativa esta muy avanzada gracias a la familia sitri por lo que podremos regenerar tu estomago y organos respiratorios por completó)

A lo que Yagi Toshinori se le pondria la piel de gallina por lo que estaba escuchando. Osea no era un sueño verdad??

Toshinori:esto es real??? De donde vengo me dijeron que lo mio no tenia cura y ahora escuchar que es posible-(dijo comenzando a llorar)


	3. Capitulo 1 La Cura (3)

Toshinori:simplemente no lo puedo creer que sea posible.

Venelana:es posible aqui, pero a cambio te pido que siempre cuides a mi hija cuando estes curado-(dijo sonriendole)

Toshinori:si lo que dice es verdad lo haré. El deber de un héroe es proteger-(dijo serio)

Venelana:bien, ahora por favor vamos que nos estan esperando afuera para su pronta recuperación-(dijo sonriendo)

Rias:vamos señor Toshinori, hay que apurarnos-(tomando la mano de Toshinori para ayudarlo a levantarse)

Toshinori:de verdad muchas gracias por darme esperanzas-(dijo agradecido mientras se levantaba de la cama).

A si llevarian a Toshinori al hospital sitri donde este estaba muy ansioso y parecia gelatina por temblar tanto por el hecho de pensar que su maldita herida sanaria de una vez por todas.

(Hospital sitri)

Toshinori ya habia llegado despues de un largo viaje que para Toshinori no tenia fin.

Toshinori:al fin llegamos-(dijo mientras estaba sentado en una silla de ruedad que Venelana ayudaba a llevar)

Medico:bien los estábamos esperando, por favor que el paciente Yagi Toshinori que pase a la sala medica para que sea tratado.

Sin mas se llevarian a Toshinori para tratarlo

Medico:bien, puede recostarse en la camilla por favor

Toshinori:si, esta bien-(dijo sin rechistar y recostandose en la camilla).

Medico:bien con este tratamientos especial sentira un cosquilleo en el estomago y un poco del dolor al regenerar los órganos inexistentes, esto nos tomara 4 horas por lo que sea paciente.

Toshinori:esta bien, comprendo, Doctor, por favor haga lo suyo-(dijo serio)

Medico:bien, aqui vamos-(a lo que empezaría el tratamiento)

(4 horas después )

Toshinori en transcurso de 4 horas sentiría como su estómago estaba volviendo a regenerarse y esto lo llenó de felicidad de que su recuperación fuera posible, y como bien había dicho el médico sentía un ormigeo en el estomado que en algunos instantes era un dolor intenso por regenerar órganos inexistentes.

Por lo que ahora lo vemos agotado y todo sudado

Toshinori:esto es real-(dijo con su mano temblando tocando donde antes había una sicatris y ahora no había absolutamente nada)

Medico:si me disculpa llamareba sus acompańantes ya que esto les concierne a ellos también-(serio)

A lo que Toshinori acentiria sin poner objeción demasiado metido en su mundo de fantasía donde el podría volver a ser un héroe.

A lo que pasarían unos minutos y el médico llegaría con Venelana y Rías.

Medico:bien, esto es algo muy serio-(viendo a Venelana de forma seria)-primero que nada su estómago y la mitad de sus pulmones se regeneraron completamente, pero-(dijo poniendo es tensión a todos, incluso Toshinori)

Toshinori:que es por favor digame-(dijo preocupado)

Medico:bien, primero que nada estas desnutrido y recuperarse de eso depende solo de ti y si sigues la dieta que te daré-(dijo serio)-en un tiempo más vas a tener muchas ganas de comer por volver a tener estómago y no puedes comer grandes porsiones por lo menos por un año o un ańo y medió más. Por lo que ustedes se encargarán de que su alimentacion sea la correcta-(viendo a Rías y Venelana)

Venelana:así será doctor.

Toshinori:doctor, yo pondré todo de mi parte para recuperarme por completó, de verdad no pensé que esto fuera posible y todo es gracias a ustedes-(dijo inclinandose)

Médico:bien, está esta es la dieta que tiene que seguir para que su cuerpo se acostumbre de a poco a digerir comida y no dańar su estómago en el procesó-(dándole un papel con instrucciones de lo lo que debe y no debe comer Toshinori)

Toshinori:dígame cuando puedo entrenar mi cuerpo para estar en forma.

Médico:yo diría que en un ańo y medio cuando tu cuerpo recupere suficiente grasa y masa muscular podrás entrenar.

Toshinori: muchas gracias, daré todo de mi para recuperarme al 100% daré mi Plus ultra en esto-(dijo entusiasmado más que nunca)

Así llegarían a casa de los gremorys donde el estómago de Toshinori rogiria del hambre por lo que comería según su dieta para no forzar a su estómago.

Toshinori se encontraba hablando con su salvadora la que lo había salvado de la muerte y le había dado otra oportunidad para hacer lo que más le gusta, salvar a las personas y ser un héroe.

Toshinori:no se como agradecer por lo que a hecho por mi jovencita. Yo Toshinori Yagi juro hacerme más fuerte para protegerla.

Rias:no es necesario, yo desde ahora le cuidaré y no dejaré que nada malo le vuelva a pasar.

Toshinori:eres alguien con un corazón muy noble. Por lo qué me esforzarse en recuperarme para ser yo el qué te protega, hasta entonces dependo de ti-(dijo acariciando la cabeza de la nińa)

A si pasarían los meses y poco a poco Toshinori estaba recuperando grasa y masa muscular volviendo de a poco la vitalidad que alguna vez tuvo cuando joven gracias a las piezas malignas, donde toda la familia de Rías se preocupaba del bien estar de Toshinori ya que era la primera pieza de su hija y se encarińaron mucho con el y su sentido de justicia

(2 años después)

Se encontraba una Rías de 10 años viendo como entrenaba All Might, su única y probablemente su pieza más fuerte de todas las que tendrá en un futuro. Joder el tipo había superado todas sus expectativas de su familia, para muchos era un monstruo en el campo de batalla. Ella estaba muy orgullosa de el.

Así se veía All Might después de haberse recuperado por completó. Había vuelto a su estado juvenil y esto lo puso muy contento. Habia recuperado su vitalidad.

Rias: All Might se ve genial en ese traje-(dijo viendo el traje de la edad juvenil de All Might)-oh parece que lanzara uno de sus golpes-(dijo viendo como se estaba preparando)-oh no-(dijo al conectar los puntos y saber la fuerza destructiva de su peon)-maldiciòn tengo que...

All Might:TEXAS SMASHHHHHH-(gritaria desde el fondo de su corazòn y sin queree haciendo que Rias se callera)

All Might se daria cuenta de la presencia de Rias a lo que pararia su entrenamiento e iria rápidamente para ver como se encontraba.

All Might:Rias, te encuentras bien-(dijo ayudandola a levantarse del suelo)-perdoname no fue mi intención mandarte a volar-(dijo arrepentido)

Rias:All Might Baka-(dijo inflando sus mejillaa lindamente)

All Might:por algo te tenemos dicho yo y tu madre que no me sigas espiando en mis entrenamiento-(dijo tratando de defenderse)

Rias:es qué te vez genial en ese traje y me gusta verte entrenar-(dijo apenada)

All Might:tu no cambias pequeña Rias-(dijo acariciando la cabellera carmesi de Rias)

Rias:pero eso no cambia el hecho de que ahora estoy muy enojada con tigo-(volviendo a inflar sus mejillas)

All Might:bien hare lo que me pida para que me perdone jovencita-(dijo sonriendole)

Rias:quiero que me acompañes a buscar mi nueva pieza-(dijo sin verlo tratando de parecer enojada con el)

All Might:esta bien, lo hare con gusto pequeña Rias.

Rias:no me llames pequeña-(haciendo un puchero)-yo soy una niña grande-(dijo sacandole la lengua para luego a reir junto con el)

All Might:bien que es lo que tenemos que hacer-(pregunto curioso a Rias)

Rias:bueno ire a reencarnar a un niño que esta ciendo parte de un proyecto de espadas sagradas donde hay varios niños mas que probablemente mueran-(a lo que Rias veria como cambiaria la expresión de All Might por completo)

All Might:como pueden haber personas tan crueles en este mundo-(dijo empezandose a enojar)-bien vamos a reescatar a esos niños inocentes-(dijo serio)

Rias:como se esperaba de All Might, ya sabia que no podrias evitar salvar a las personas-(dijo con una sonrisa)-bien, vamos All Might.

A lo que se irian en un circulo mágico llendo al mundo humano.

(Ubicación desconocida/capilla)

Se encontraban unos niños asustados encerrados en una selda.

En eso llegarian personas a la selda.

Sacerdote:bien hoy es el dia que todos ustedes morirran-(dijo de forma desquiciada)-ya no nos sirven, son unos inutiles sin valor. Pero gracias a ustedes el proyecto espada sagrada sera posible gracias a sus muertes a si que esten orgullosos que sus vidas pateticas servirán para algo.

Niño:no pueden hacernos esto-(dijo desesperado)-ustedes dijeron que el proyectó era en nombre del señor, por eso soportaba todo el dolor yo y mis compañeros y ustedes solo jugaban con nuestros corazones-(dijo comenzando a llorar de desesperación)

Sacerdote:jajaja no fue dificil jugar con sus pequeñas mentes inocentes-(dijo de forma cruel)-

Nino:maldito infeliz, nunca tendran el perdon de Dios-(dijo apretando sus puños)

Sacerdote:bien, ahora que sus vidas ya no tienen valor, les presento a nuestro reciente experimentó hecho de un humano y un demonio renegado jajaj-(dijo riendose malvadamente)

Apareciendo una criatura mounstrosa muy alta que miraba con ojos vacios a los niños y esperando ordenes de su dueño.

Sacerdote:bien, experimento masacre mata y masacra sin piedad a todos estos niños sin valor. Despues de todo, para esto fuiste creado-(dijo de forma sinica y siniestra)

A lo que la bestía se lanzaria sin señales de que la criatura tenga siquiera piedad por los niños

La bestía se lanzaria a un niño rubio que tenia los ojos cerrados al ver que semejante cosa iba com todo a por el.

Kiba:por favor, que sea rápido e indoloro-(dijo resando en sus ultimos segundos de vida, hasta que)

All Might:Texas Smash-(dando el golpe directo en el estomago mandandolo a volar cientos de metros)

All Might:ya no teman más niños, por qué ya estoy aqui-(dijo dandoles una sonrisa tipica de el)

Fin capitulo 1 la cura

Espero les halla gusta el capitulo 1 y espero haberlo hecho bien.

Espero comenten y me den sus opiniones de esta historia ya que creo que nos hay ningun fanfic de All Might por lo que soy el primero en hacer un fanfic/crossover de el por lo que su opinión me vendria bien oara saber si voy bien o no.

Sin mas me despido.

Nota:ahora tratare de subir contenido mas seguido. Ya que estaba ocupado.


End file.
